Songfic: Crazy in love
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: "Lorsque Hoozuki plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, Hakutaku se rendit soudain compte que jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il deviendrait aussi dépendant, aussi envieux... Emprunt d'une sorte de folie, d'une passion destructrice dont il avait pourtant besoin pour survivre." (tentative de lemon psychologique?)


Hey hey! :D Comment allez-vous? Je reviens avec une songfic mais cette fois sur le pairing Hoozuki x Hakutaku ;3 (je m'obstine à m'investir dans des fandoms inconnus XD) Si vous avez regardé "Durarara", ces deux oiseaux-ci ont la même relation que Shizuo et Izaya (presque): impossible, donc, de ne pas les mettre ensemble ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

(PS: pour info, je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais Hoozuki est encore plus sadique que Kardia! Vous imaginez le genre? D: )

Bref, enjoy :D

(Rated M pour une nouvelle tentative de lemon O/O)

* * *

 _You got me looking, so crazy my baby_

 _I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

 _I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby you're making a fool of me_

 _You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

 _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_

Lorsque Hoozuki plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, Hakutaku se rendit soudain compte que jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il deviendrait aussi dépendant, aussi envieux,… Emprunt d'une sorte de folie, d'une passion destructrice dont il avait pourtant besoin pour survivre. Dès que Hoozuki avait refermé la porte de la chambre sur lui et tiré le verrou, le chinois avait senti ses genoux se mettre à trembler, ses jambes devenir faibles au point de ne plus arriver à le porter,… Et son coeur s'emballer avec une rare violence. Il n'avait jamais vécu une chose pareille.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'une fille partageait sa couche ou lorsqu'il se rendait au bordel, son coeur battait un peu plus vite et son cerveau était un peu embrumé, grisé… Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentait lorsque le démon apparaissait. A cet incendie, à cette torpeur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'ils refermaient la porte de la chambre sur eux, les coupant du monde entier,…

Dès que Hoozuki posait la main sur le bas de son dos et soufflait leur code à son oreille, un frisson brusque le secouait tout entier et son corps s'embrasait. Dès que l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois sa chose le rendait presque fou de désir…

Et fou, il commençait vraiment à croire qu'il le devenait. Il en était arrivé à un stade qu'il ne pensait jamais atteindre. Certes, il n'allait pas non plus se mentir: il s'était déjà masturbé à de multiples reprises, tant de fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais les compter. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis que Hoozuki et lui avaient entamé cette relation purement charnelle, ces simples attentions solitaires ne lui suffisaient plus.

Quelques semaines après le début de leur relation, il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il lui fallait plus. Et lorsqu'il avait malgré tout tenté de se satisfaire, il avait vite compris que ses doigts seuls ne suffiraient pas. S'il voulait se soulager, il avait absolument besoin de Hoozuki. Seul, il ne pouvait que devenir fou, parfois jusqu'à en verser des larmes de rage désespérées et douloureuses, suppliant et insultant celui qui n'était pas là.

Non, Hakutaku n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là, jamais de la vie. Lui qui faisait tomber toutes les femmes à ses pieds, lui qui changeait de compagne de jeu à chaque nuit, parfois même il partageait la couche de deux femmes par nuit,… Lui, le grand charmeur de Shangri-La…

Lui en était réduit à devenir une véritable boule de nerfs remplie de désir, une bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser… Une bombe que seul Hoozuki pouvait déclencher et libérer dans le même mouvement.

Justement, le japonais lui arracha un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement sa chemise et mordit sa gorge, presque jusqu'au sang. Et lorsque ses mains passèrent sur ses pectoraux, lorsque ses dents mordillèrent sa peau alors que ses mains glissaient sur son corps pour atteindre son bassin, il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un cri, arrachant un rire étouffé et satisfait à l'autre:

-Tu adores vraiment ça, hein, sale bête?

Hakutaku haleta de contentement et poussa un « oui… » lascif, plus pour encourager la main de Hoozuki que pour répondre. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à mentir: il adorait, non, il aimait ça. Il aimait que le démon le fasse sien, joue avec lui, lui fasse atteindre des sommets encore inconnus…

Il était pris au piège, il était à lui, corps et âme. Hoozuki avait réussi à l'emprisonner, alors qu'il se croyait indomptable…

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row_

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

 _And I still don't understand_

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can_

Quand le japonais le poussa sur le lit et se dressa au dessus de lui, Hakutaku redressa légèrement la tête pour plonger dans le gris des yeux du démon, pour partager un regard avec lui… Un regard d'une intensité telle qu'un frisson lui arracha un nouveau soupir, presque un gémissement impatient. Hoozuki fronça légèrement les sourcils et esquissa un sourire mauvais lorsque le chinois se cambra à la simple pression de ses doigts contre sa prostate:

-Cet endroit là te fait toujours perdre la tête, pas vrai?

Hakutaku n'arrivait plus à respirer, tout était flou autour de lui, aveuglé par son désir et par les quelques larmes d'impatience douloureuse qui avaient roulé sur ses joues rougies. Pourtant, il parvint à souffler entre deux halètements:

-Je veux… Plus…

Oh il voulait tellement plus que les doigts du démon, il voulait tellement plus que ça… Il voulait qu'il le touche encore plus, qu'il le fasse sien,… Tout tant qu'il pouvait enfin être libéré de cet incendie dévastateur.

Le sourire de Hoozuki s'élargit légèrement:

-Demande le moi correctement, supplie-moi de te faire mien jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.

Hakutaku hoqueta et retint un sanglot désespéré lorsque les doigts du japonais se retirèrent, comme pour le punir d'avoir osé lui donner un semblant d'ordre:

-Non, ne les enlève pas…

-Alors tu sais quoi faire.

Rétorqua le démon, implacable, se contentant d'effleurer les cuisses et le ventre de son amant, lui arrachant des frissons ravis, tout en évitant soigneusement son entrejambe. Le chinois ferma les yeux, ravala sa fierté, reléguée au second rang grâce à son désir, et souffla, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants:

-Pitié… Prends-moi…

Hoozuki plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant, plaquant son torse contre celui du chinois, comme s'il faisait mine de l'embrasser. Mais comme Hakutaku relevait la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, le démon se recula légèrement, juste ce qu'il fallait de distance pour que l'autre ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Un gémissement désespéré et frustré s'échappa des lèvres du dieu, et Hoozuki siffla:

-Seulement si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Hakutaku ne parvenait pas à expliquer comment il se sentait: il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son coeur allait voler en miette tant il battait vite, qu'il allait mourir, dévoré par cet incendie de désir… Même sa fierté ne pouvait plus faire obstacle à cette envie dévorante d'être aimé par le démon: il était prêt à tout pour cette récompense tant attendue, pour recevoir cette attention dont il avait tant besoin. Alors, c'est sans hésitation qu'il souffla, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants:

-Je t'en prie…

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)_

 _Hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

Hoozuki esquissa un sourire mauvais et s'empara brutalement des lèvres du chinois, étouffant le gémissement ravi que poussait ce dernier. Et la seconde d'après, il le faisait sien, brusquement, douloureusement,… Juste ce qu'il fallait à Hakutaku pour qu'il pousse un cri soulagé en se cambrant brutalement.

C'était ça qu'il voulait, ça qu'il réclamait chaque fois,… C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de vendre son âme et son corps au diable. Il voulait être aimé violemment, douloureusement, égoïstement,… Il voulait être le seul à recevoir ces attentions personnelles, des attentions tellement intense qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer tenter de mener la danse. Même rester debout trop longtemps devenait presque impossible tant ses jambes devenaient faibles en présence du démon.

Hoozuki avait déjà essayé des sortes de jeux, de piment dans leur relation, mais le chinois avait bien vite compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir le rythme imposé par le démon. Des jeux où il devait compter sur ses jambes devenaient impossibles, irréalisables tant elles lui faisaient faux bond. Bien sûr, vous imaginez bien que le japonais en profitait plus que de coutume…

Il le poussait toujours plus loin dans ses retranchements, repoussait ses limites en imposant des règles toujours plus strictes, des contraintes toujours plus difficiles à supporter, des menaces toujours plus excitantes,… Il ne faisait rien pour l'aider à résister, faisait tout pour le faire sombrer dans cette espèce de folie charnelle.

Bien qu'il craignit toujours légèrement ces « jeux » que lui imposait son partenaire, Hakutaku devait avouer que cette incertitude, cette crainte, se muait toujours en excitation et en stimulus supplémentaire. Le fait de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver ce soir le rendait presque fou d'impatience et de plaisir anticipé.

Quelle nouvelle règle Hoozuki allait-il lui imposer? Quel nouveau jeu avait-il pu inventer? Quel niveau fantasme allait-il réaliser? Hakutaku n'avait jamais « joué » deux fois au même jeu. Il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par l'inventivité du démon, surtout à ce niveau-là. Lui qui le croyait insensible, presque une coquille vide sans désirs autres que de blesser, faire mal,… il était étonnamment surpris par le nombre incalculable de fantasmes qui hantait l'esprit si impénétrable du japonais.

Il semblait pourtant que ce soir, ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer à quelque chose de subtil. Ils avaient passé trop de temps sans se voir: ils devaient simplement se faire plaisir au plus vite.

Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme il refermait ses bras sur le dos de Hoozuki, haletait son nom encore et encore, rejetait la tête en arrière, capturait ses lèvres,… Bon sang, il avait l'impression de devenir complètement fou. De perdre la tête, sa raison, et que seul le démon, (lui, sa présence, ses lèvres, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses morsures,…) pouvait le sauver de cette folie. Hakutaku gémit et griffa le dos du japonais lorsque celui-ci heurta un point précis de son anatomie, celui qui le condamnait immédiatement et immanquablement à la folie.

-Hoozuki… Hoozuki…

Encore une fois, les lèvres du japonais le bâillonnèrent mieux que n'importe quel chiffon, étouffant ses halètements fiévreux et ses soupirs. Et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le baiser de Hoozuki ne calmait pas sa folie…

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par en sortir. Hakutaku leva des yeux brulants vers son amant, la respiration légèrement sifflante: il était toujours épaté de voir à quel point Hoozuki parvenait à se maîtriser. Bien sûr, il y avait bien quelques grognements, des halètements et des soupirs, mais son visage conservait presque une expression neutre. Ses yeux restaient froids et durs malgré la légère lueur de désir qui y brillait, mais ses sourcils semblaient légèrement moins froncés. Ce qui faisait toujours sourire le chinois, c'était la couleur rosée que prenait le bout de ses oreilles en pointes.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Hoozuki se pencha en avant et fit glisser sa langue le long de la gorge du chinois, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. Dans le même mouvement, il redressa légèrement son bassin, comme pour se faciliter la tache, et, presque par réflexe, Hakutaku referma les jambes sur lui, comme s'il pouvait se fondre plus profondément en lui.

Le médecin rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, incapable de choisir entre appeler le japonais par son nom ou de pousser un gémissement ravi. Il perdait complètement la tête, ne se reconnaissait plus. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point? Chaque parcelle de sa peau que Hoozuki effleurait s'embrasait, le rendait fou de plaisir.

Griffant le dos du démon, Hakutaku haleta:

-Hoozuki… Hoozuki… J'en peux plus…

Le japonais pouffa légèrement et, dégageant les bras du chinois de son dos pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête, il grogna:

-Je ne t'ai donné aucun ordre aujourd'hui, alors profites-en.

Un sourire rempli de gratitude éclaira le visage de Hakutaku et des larmes de plaisir et de soulagement affluèrent dans ses yeux voilés par le désir. Les poignets toujours prisonniers de l'étreinte du japonais, il se redressa autant que possible et captura ses lèvres en un baiser qu'il se pensait incapable de donner en se trouvant dans un tel état d'excitation. Sa fierté l'empêchait de remercier son amant, de laisser couler ses larmes, de crier ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis si longtemps.

Il voulait le toucher d'avantage, le serrer cintre lui, crier son nom dans un ultime moment d'extase,.. Mais il était si faible qu'il ne parvenait pas à dégager ses poignets de la poigne de fer de Hoozuki. Se détachant difficilement de ses lèvres, Hakutaku haleta avec un sourire:

-C'est… C'est toi le meilleur, Hoozuki…

Le démon écarquilla des yeux surpris, tellement sous le choc qu'il en défit son éteinte sur les poignets du chinois:

-Hein?

-Tu es… Mon meilleur coup…

Hoozuki haussa un sourcil et Hakutaku en profita pour refermer une nouvelle fois les bras sur son dos, les jambes tremblant d'anticipation:

-Je t'aime… Je t'aime, Hoozuki…

Le japonais resta interdit quelques secondes puis ricana et embrassa la jugulaire que lui offrait Hakutaku:

-Dis-moi qui est ton maitre. Jure-moi que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.

Le chinois leva des yeux brillants vers lui, au bord du gouffre:

-Je suis à toi, Hoozuki… Depuis… Depuis toujours et jusqu'à ta mort… Je suis… A toi…

Pour dire une chose pareille, il devait vraiment devenir fou, stupide même. Lui, le plus grand coureur de jupons depuis des millénaires, en était réduit à dire tout ce que ce démon voulait entendre. Mais au fond, Hakutaku savait qu'il était pris au piège.

Jamais aucune autre personne, homme ou femme, ne serait capable de le faire se sentir ainsi…

Personne ne serait jamais plus capable de le rendre fou en un seul regard, en un seul baiser,…

Il appartenait corps et âme à ce démon. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Alors, lorsqu'une vague de plaisir les submergea tous les deux et que, après avoir gémit plus vite et plus fort, Hakutaku se fit entièrement silencieux pendant une demi seconde avant de reprendre son souffle comme s'il avait couru un marathon, et lorsque Hoozuki poussa le seul gémissement de la soirée, aucun des deux ne fit de remarque quand à leurs mains qui s'étaient instinctivement trouvées et à leurs doigts qui s'étaient entremêlés.

Ils se contentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, Hoozuki affalé sur le corps brûlant du chinois, le visage enfoui dans sa gorge. Et Hakutaku passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration légèrement sifflante:

-Tu vas finir par me rendre fou…

Mais ça, il était sûr que Hoozuki le savait déjà.

* * *

Et voilà :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) J'ai encore plein (pleiiiin) de textes sur eux et je devrais (peut-être...) les poster petit à petit ;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt :3


End file.
